


after you

by fandom_sexual



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: WWE Raw 01 May 2017, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual
Summary: Joe is kinda freaked out about Wyatt.He didn't sign up for this magical teleporting shit.Period.
Relationships: Samoa Joe & Bray Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	after you

Joe paces the backstage area, he wants to get his hands on Rollins again.

And besides him stands the weirdest guy he has ever encountered, even weirder than Balor.

Wyatt is quiet, eerily so, and that irritates Joe a little, but they have both come to an agreement.

Joe would have gone head first charging and attacking Rollins, if Wyatt hadn't stopped him, the guy has a plan, and Joe respects people with plans, even if he doesn't care for them much.

Wyatt is mumbling something again, and Joe really doesn't want to deal with this weirdness.

But then Wyatt says, "Have fun, Joe," and Joe gets what the vague bastard means, and goes in charging like he has wanted.

He nearly forgets about Wyatt after attacking Rollins, but then lights go out along with creepy sounds, and Joe really doesn't freaking like this.

He has dealt with a demon before, but this guy is something else entirely, and that kinda freaks him out.

When the lights are back on, Wyatt suddenly appears on the apron, and Joe didn't sign up for this shit.

But when he attacks Balor, Joe is freaking glad that the two weirdos would be fighting each other for sometime, which means he does not have to deal with them.

Maybe it's too much to hope that these two just take out each other with all their freakish weirdness, and leave Joe the fuck alone.

But, he doesn't like hoping, so he runs backstage, just as Wyatt disappears again, the fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the Rollins vs Balor vs Miz triple threat from the episode, and thought it was funny how both Joe and Wyatt came one after the other to attack their intended targets, like they planned this or something.
> 
> Just the two of them planning when to attack is so funny, so wanted to write a little something on it.
> 
> I was trying to go for absurdly funny for this lil fic, but I failed at that spectacularly.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway, even if this happened three years ago.


End file.
